


Quiet Nights and Collarbone Kisses

by maiNuoire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6178948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiNuoire/pseuds/maiNuoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A quiet night in, and a dance in the living room</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet Nights and Collarbone Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "A kiss on the collarbone"

The quiet nights in were his favorite. He loved being out with Derek, dancing at a club or seeing a movie, having dinner together and holding hands over the table, but curling up on the couch together, reading separate books, sharing especially interesting passages out loud while soft music wrapped around them was definitely Stiles’ favorite.

 

Tonight, they sit slotted together, Derek tucked into the corner of the couch, one foot set on the floor, the other leg snugly trapped between Stiles and the back of the couch, Stiles tucked into Derek, his back resting against Derek’s chest, the steady beat of Derek’s heart against his shoulder as he leaned into the man a comfort. A soothing playlist set a calming backdrop, the quiet scrape of turning pages an occasional interruption to the spell.

 

With a soft sigh, Stiles sets his book aside, settles his weight more heavily into Derek as he shifts, turns his head so he can place a soft kiss to the underside of Derek’s stubbled jaw, another to the place where his throat meets his chin. “Dance with me,” he almost whispers, not wanting to break the quiet. Derek hums happily at the kiss, puts his book aside and wraps his arms around Stiles, leans in to press a smile shaped kiss to his lips.

 

“Love to,” Derek says, still smiling and patting Stiles’ leg to encourage him to get off the couch. Stiles stands, turning to offer Derek his hands, grinning and pulling a little too eagerly when he takes them, causing Derek to launch directly into Stiles’ chest. Stiles uses the momentum to wrap Derek’s arms around his waist, laughing at the grumpy sound he makes at the light impact. Stiles kisses him in apology and walks them backwards into the more open part of their living room, his hands sliding up Derek’s arms to rest on his shoulders, he starts to sway, seamlessly settling them into an easy rhythm in sync with the gentle beat of the music.

 

Derek smiles at him, and the happiness and affection in his gaze still takes Stiles’ breath away. Stiles returns the smile, runs his fingers through Derek’s hair before settling his palm against Derek’s heart and pressing his cheek to his shoulder. Derek shifts his arms, cradling Stiles gently but firmly, his warm hands spreading over the expanse of Stiles’ hips and lower back, his fingertips catch on Stiles’ shirt and graze a tiny strip of exposed skin, making Stiles’ breath catch. Stiles’ fingers trace lazy circles over Derek’s heart, his other arm snaking around Derek’s waist and holding him close.

 

Stiles bumps his nose gently against Derek’s neck, places his lips lightly on the just of his collarbone and kisses a featherlight trail along the shelf of bone as they rock together in their half serious dance. “You’re my favorite, you know,” he not-quite-asks as he traces his trail of kisses back in the other direction, dragging his nose along Derek’s jaw when he reaches his shoulder again. His fingers trace Derek’s clavicle as he places a hot, dragging kiss to the hinge of Derek’s jaw, making Derek moan softly as his fingers clench reflexively at Stiles’ shirt.

  
Derek’s voice is heavy and soft when he answers “I know. You’re my favorite, too.” Stiles smiles against his shoulder, his curved lips pressing into the tip of Derek’s collarbone.

**Author's Note:**

> Come [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/poetry-protest-pornography) with me! I'm doing a fic giveaway for followers (note to self, please remember to delete this part soon)


End file.
